He's Back, But Will He Stay?
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: A love returns to find that he may just be to late!
1. Default Chapter

Title: He's Back, But Will He Stay??!! ~ Chapter One  
Name: Aquarius Angel  
E~Mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Ural: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: Pg/Pg-13 (I don't think it's all the bad!!)  
Summery: Serena Jacob's and Darien Shield's have been best friends since  
the day Darien was introduced to Serena!! They were, infact, more than  
just friends, but what people would call young lovers! Yet, Darien had  
to leave to go to school and the two were deeply hurt and completely  
lost without the other. Now, seven years latter, Serena has found  
"happiness" again, but that all can change when one person from her past  
returns.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song in this Chapter!!!   
Rich people do!!  
  
  
Thank you for al those who are reading this!! Don't worry I have all this  
written and typed out, it's just a matter of posting it all!!  
And for those who are reading 'It Started at Dance', don't worry I'm still  
writting it!!!!  
Thanks for readin this story!! And it's not that long I promise!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Monday   
  
"Sorry Sere that I'm late. I stopped to talk to Andrew thinking I had  
plenty of time. I guess I forgot to check my watch."  
  
"It's ok Mina, I totally understand. I don't have to be back at the store  
until three anyway."  
  
"The usual for you Miss. Serena?"   
  
"Yes, Justin that sounds fine."  
  
"And for you Miss. Mina?"   
  
"Whatever Serena order is fine."   
  
"I'll be back shortly with your orders."   
  
"So have you and Andrew decided on a date yet?"   
  
"Well, not really. It seems to all depend on you."   
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"I was hoping that my bestest friend would be able and willing to make my  
wedding dress for me. Please Serena, say you will design and make my  
wedding dress!?   
  
"Mina, I'm sure that you have the top designers lined up with plans already  
made and waiting for your approval for your wedding."   
  
"That's just it, when the top designers make me dresses the dresses are   
theirs designed for whoever will pay the highest price. But when you design  
cloths for me they are for ME, not just anyone."   
  
Justin brought them a simple chicken salad and refilled their lemonades.   
  
"Thank you Justin." Serena said with a smile.   
  
"I will check back to see how you are doing." After saying that he left them.   
  
"Mmm, I'm glad I went with you, this is good, but back to my wedding dress.   
Will you please help me out and say yes?"   
  
Serena took a slow bite of her salad leaving Mina in suspense. She slowly  
chewed, by now Mina was at the edge of her chair. Serena finally swallowed  
then reached for her lemonade.   
  
"Serena!"   
  
After a drink, "I would love to, Mina."   
  
"Yeah!" Mina jumped up from her chair and hugged Serena. "I knew you would  
agree!"   
  
"I assume you want me to start sketches soon, so write down some of you  
ideas on how you want your dress designed."   
  
"Sere, dear, there is one more thing, I would like to ask you, before I   
must go."   
  
"What would that be?"   
  
"Please design the bridesmaid dresses? I just don't trust anyone other than  
you to design everything."   
  
"What about the groom's and groom's men's tuxedos, you want me to make new  
ones just for them?" Serena said with a laugh.   
  
But Mina took her seriously, "Would you? I mean you will have to talk to  
Andrew about it, but it sounds like a good idea. How long will all this  
take?"   
  
"It depends, I won't even have a clue until the sketches on everything are  
done."   
  
"Thank you so much Sere, for agreeing to this. At least I know that everyone  
in the wedding will be dressed magnificently. It was good having lunch with  
you. I'll call you in a day or two. Stop and see Andrew sometime." Mina was  
gone hopping into her lovely mustang. Serena just laughed.   
  
  
Monday Night   
  
"Sere, please? The band just canceled and I don't have any back up   
scheduled. I'll pay you double?"   
  
"Go up, Sis, I don't mind. I love hearing you sing."   
  
"Keep your money Lita, I will sing. Just pick up the check tonight for us."  
  
"You got it."   
  
Serena stood up from her table and calmly walked up onto the small stage.   
She wore a light pink strapless dress. It showed off her young women curves   
just the right amount, so she still felt descent. Plus a long slit that went   
up to mid-thigh, showing off her long-leg.   
  
"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I am sorry to inform you that the band   
that was schedule for tonight had to cancel at the last minute. But I hope   
that you all will consider me a reasonable replacement."   
  
"Let us hear your angel voice."   
  
"Sing for us angel it has been to long."   
  
"Well I hope I can live up to your expectations." Her opening notes started   
and she came in right on time and in tone.   
  
  
'I wonder, I wonder   
I wonder why each little bird   
Has a someone   
To sing to   
A gay little love melody?'  
  
  
~ At the bar ~ 'Who is she? Do I know her? It can't be...but it has to be!'   
  
  
'I wonder, I wonder   
If my heart keeps singing   
Will my heart go winging   
To someone   
Who'll find me   
And bring back a love song to me?'  
  
  
The song ended the customers erupted in applause and cheers. Serena just   
said thank you and blushed, she then continued on with her next song.   
  
  
At the bar~   
  
"Ken who is that 'Angel' up on the stage?" Darien asked.   
  
"Serena Jacobs and she is an angel in all ways." answered the young man   
sitting next to him.   
  
"And you would be?"   
  
"Sammy Jacobs, her brother."   
  
"Serena would sing here when we first opened, for a little extra cash and   
a free meal." Ken stated.   
  
"Of course I would always feed Sere." Lita said entering the conversation.   
"Nice to see you in town again Dare."   
  
"Finally become a doctor?" Ken asked his good friend.   
  
"Yes, been a one for a year. Just got a job at the hospital here in town."   
  
"Wow! Will we be seeing you down at the arcade still?"   
  
"As long as Andrew owns it you can find me there." Darien swirled around   
his seat in order to look at Serena.   
  
"How long are you home or Sammy?" Lita asked.   
  
"Another day or two, I'm working at a camp this summer."   
  
"I thought Andrew had you convinced to work for him?" Sammy shook his head   
no. "You will be back for the wedding, won't you?"   
  
"If Sere has anything to say about is, I will! How long will you keep her   
singing tonight?"   
  
"Until she gets booed off stage."   
  
"What? Who would boo her off? She's beautiful!" Darien wondered out loud.   
  
"Just joking Dare, once Serena gets going she won't stop."   
  
"I better be going. I have to meet Andrew early tomorrow."   
  
"Bye!" The three said.   
  
'I'm back love, I just hop I'm not to late.' Darien thought stealing on   
last glance of Serena.   
  
  
Tuesday   
  
"Serena, dear, come over and tell me all about this grand idea you had."   
Andrew said seeing the blonde that had just walked into the Arcade.   
  
Today she was dressed in a simple baby pink sundress that swirled when she   
twirled. Of course it was a Serenity Original.   
  
"I simply don't know what you are talking about Andrew."   
  
"Dare listen to this, all Mina talks about last night was about her lunch   
date with Sere and this grand idea she had for me and my groom's men. And   
now she doesn't know what I'm talking about."   
  
"Andrew it was not my idea. I was simply making a joke and that bride of   
yours, dear cousin-to-be, thought it seriously would be a good idea."   
  
"Sounds like your cousin, but she never did get around telling me what the   
idea was."   
  
"Along with designing her dress and the braid's maid's dresses, she wants   
me to design the guy's tuxedos. They will of course be traditional, just   
new and Serenity Originals."   
  
"Serenity?" Darien asked.   
  
"My designing name and store name!" Serena said noticing that there was   
a man sitting next to her at the counter.   
  
"Nice name." Darien said turning towards Serena. Andrew kind of slipped   
away.   
  
"Darien!? It is really you?"   
  
"Yes!" Serena leaped off her chair and went over and gave Darien a hug.   
  
"How are you? Goodness it's been six years since you left. Allot has   
happened. You will be here for the wedding won't you?"   
  
"Depends if you have to make everything I might be old and gray and unable   
to get up to go." Darien said trying to make her smile.   
  
"Wrong wedding. I didn't have to deign anything for this one." Serena said   
a little sad. Darien gave her a questioning look. "You did get the   
invitation, I sent you?" Serena looked over at Andrew who just shrugged   
his shoulders. That's when Darien noticed the diamond on Serena's left hand.   
  
"When's the wedding?"   
  
"Two week's! We must get together sometime."   
  
"Tonight! For dinner, I'll cook."   
  
"Sounds traffic."   
  
"I'm in the same apartment. How about six thirty?"  
  
"I'll be there. It is so good to see you again, but now I must be going.   
Sammy will be wondering where I am."   
  
"See you tonight at six-thirty, don't forget."   
  
"I won't. Bye Andrew." She left with the biggest smile on her face.   
  
"You could have warned me that she is engaged."   
  
"Like anyone actually likes her fiancé. He wears a mask in front of Sere."  
  
"Well I have two weeks to make her change her mind about this guy."   
  
"Good Luck!"   
  
"Thanks, I'm going to need it."   
  
  
Tuesday Night   
  
At promptly at six-thirty Serena knocked on Darien's door.  
  
"Hi Serena come in."   
  
"I didn't know what you were making so I brought over my favorite wine."   
Serena said with a smile.   
  
"Moonlight Raspberry! Perfect, I didn't think you a big drinker after the   
prom incident!"  
  
"That was not my fault, it was yours for not warning me."   
  
**FLASHBACK**   
"Darien, I can't believe I'm actually at a Prom."  
  
"Serena, your here, and after your shock wears down you'll have fun."   
  
"You better no leave me, after dragging me here." Serena warned even   
though Darien didn't really have to drag her to his prom.   
  
"Why don't I go get us so punch that will help your nerves." Darien said   
while he was still shocked how beautiful Serena looked. 'I'm sure glad I   
asked her to my Senior Prom. Like you would have asked anyone else except   
for the young woman that you love.'   
**End FLASHBACK**   
  
"Lucky for you my parents thought I was staying over at Mina's after Prom."   
  
"A passed out girl in my bed, and you say lucky me?"   
  
"It wasn't the first time, and it most defiantly wasn't the last. Anyway,   
you know I like this wine, because it isn't that strong and takes more than   
a bottle to get anyone close to being drunk let alone passed out."   
  
"Yes I do. Why don't we sit out on the balcony and eat?" Serena followed   
Darien out to the balcony were table for two was set. Darien 'helped'   
Serena be seated, then he poured the wine in two wineglasses. He then   
served a wonderful meal.   
  
"You never lost your touch in the kitchen."   
  
"And for that I cam glad."   
  
"Mmm, this is good. I have a special surprise for you after we finish."  
  
"Serena, you know how much I hate surprises."   
  
"I know." Serena said with a devilish look, while taking a drink of her   
wine."  
  
"Anyway, I can get it out of you?"   
  
"Nope!"   
  
They soon were finished with the meal. Grabbing their win glasses and the   
bottle they went back into the Living Room. Serena walked to the coffee   
table where she left her purse and another bad. She took out a tin.   
  
"Now you better appreciate these, because you know I hate to share." Serena   
opened the lid and Darien could see fresh double-chocolate-chip cookies.   
"No I did not make them. They're from Lita."   
  
"Sere, you remembered?"   
  
"Of course after trying so many times to make them for you I think I would   
remember your favorite kind of cookie."   
  
"And they go perfect with your favorite wine."   
  
"Cookies and wine? Only us only us would love such a combination." Darien   
gave her a look that said 'why not us?' "I got something else. Are you up   
to a movie?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Ok." Serena took out a movie and put it in the VCR then went to sit on   
the couch next to Darien and eat cookies and drink wine.   
  
"Got to watch previews." Darien said.   
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." Serena said smiling up at him.   
  
As soon as they got a short way into the previews Darien realized what   
movie it was.   
  
"Come on Sere haven't we seen this movie enough times?"  
  
"No, because nothing beats the first time..." she trailed off remembering.   
  
**FLASHBACK**   
"What movie did you pick?" Serena asked.   
  
"James Bond, you said you wanted action and adventure."   
  
"Perfect I love these movies. Please don't fast-forward through the   
beginning."   
  
"Preview Lover?" Serena shook her head yes. "I'm one, too. Maybe we should   
start a club."   
  
"I don't think so, Dare. Now sit down and watch." The two were seated next   
to each other watching the previews, but once the actual movie started,   
they realized it wasn't a James Bond movie at all.   
  
"ET?" Darien asked Serena started to laugh.   
  
"You...didn't...check...the...tape...inside...the...case!" Serena managed   
to get out through all of her laughter!   
**END OF FLASHBACK**   
  
Both Serena and Darien were in a fit of laughter over the memory. Once   
they settled down they watched the one movie they loved to watch together.   
  
When the movie was over Serena got up to rewind the movie when her cell   
phone rang. She walked backed out to the balcony for the call. Darien got   
up to take the video out and turn off the VCR. Then Serena walked back   
into the Living Room with a troubled look.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing." She made a smile for him. "I should be going."   
  
"Sere, it's not even ten yet."   
  
"Will you be at the arcade for lunch?"  
  
"I can be."   
  
"I'll see you then at twelve-thirty." Serena kissed Darien lightly on the   
cheek then left him in wonderment.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading chapter one!!!!! More out soon!!!!!  
  
Aquarius Angel 


	2. Chapter TWO

Title: He's Back, But Will He Stay??~~Chapter Two  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com   
Home page: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: By Now I think you all know that I don't Sailor Moon  
or any of these charactors!! So I just let those smart people  
take all the crdit for the charactors, and leave me with this story!!  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!! I promise to work on Dance this week!!  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
Wednesday Afternoon  
  
"She just left, with no explanation?" Raye asked.   
  
Yes, I know it had something to do with that phone call she had.   
  
"Maybe it was business, she'll stop at nothing to please her customers."  
  
"I don't think so, for two reasons. Th look on her face different, the   
kind like she couldn't believe she was doing something."   
  
"Time, it had to be him. What is the other reason?"   
  
"She would have told me if it had to do with business. Whatever the reason   
she didn't want to tell me about it."   
  
"It had to be Tim, I'm telling you."  
  
"Who is Tim?"  
  
"The masked jerk, who also happens to be a rich snub that Serena plans to   
marry. I hate him with avenges.   
  
"It is almost twelve-thirty, Sere should be here soon."  
  
"All of the girls come here for lunch every Wednesday, unless business   
interferes."   
  
"An excuse to see me! I love that girl."   
  
"You better, playing games with my best friend's heart is not funny."   
  
"I'm glad I have your approval."  
  
"Less than two weeks, I'll help in whatever way I can."  
  
Then Serena walked in wearing a light blue sundress, looking has if she   
didn't have a care in the world.   
  
"Hello Darien, Raye. I'm not late am I?"   
  
"Nope just on time, I'll talk to you at the table."   
  
"May I ask you a question Sere?" Darien asked her.   
  
"Can I hear the question first?"   
  
"Why did you leave so suddenly last night?"   
  
"I don't want to discuss that. Why don't I at here at the counter with you   
today? It will give us a chance to catch up some more."   
  
"That would be nice."   
  
"Ok, I'll go over and tell the girls." Serena walked over to the booth   
that Serena's four best friends were sitting. "Hey girls!"   
  
"Sere I got most of the design ideas down, will you have time this   
afternoon to go over them?" Mina asked.   
  
"Yes, I'll be there just come on over."   
  
"When's the rehearsal?" Amy asked   
  
"Next Friday. You all will there right?"   
  
"I'll try and make it. Ken won't though. Someone as to stay at the   
restaurant." Lita said.   
  
"I'm pretty sure I don't have any surgeries that night, so I won't plan   
any one that date. I'll have to talk to Greg though."   
  
"You will have to chain me down in order to stop me from coming." Mina said  
making everyone smile except for Serena who was looking at Raye.   
  
"What about you Raye?"   
  
Raye glanced over at the counter where Darien sat waiting for Serena. "I'll   
be there, standing by your side, just like I promised." Serena gave Raye a   
quick hug.   
  
"What would I do with out you four?"   
  
"Starve in hunger!" Lita answered.   
  
"Failed High School!" Amy answered.   
  
"Stopped smiling!" Mina answered.   
  
"Stopped loving." Raye said more seriously and again glancing at Darien.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I told Darien I would eat with him to catch up. But   
I'm sure I will talk to you all soon, no matter."   
  
"Go we can handle one lunch together without you, but just one." Raye said   
encouraging her to go over to be with Darien. Serena smiled a true happy   
smile waved at the girls, then went to sit down by Darien.   
  
"When did Darien get back?" Amy asked.   
  
"Monday, he came by the temple in the afternoon."   
  
"He was at the club Monday night. He even saw Serena sing."   
  
"He must of come for the wedding. Serena said she sent him an invitation   
at the address she finally got out of Andrew." Mina said.   
  
"I talked to Sammy about being here for the wedding in front of him."   
  
"He didn't know that it was Serena's wedding. In fact, Darien just found   
out yesterday." Raye informed the other girls.   
  
"Why is he back then?" Amy asked.   
  
"Now that he is a doctor he got a job in the hospital."   
  
"I've been to busy to meet with the new doctor's." Amy said.   
  
"Andrew then asked him to come back for his and Mina's wedding." Raye   
glanced over at Darien and Serena. "And the most important reason, his   
love and heart is here."   
  
"She was devastated after he left." Lita reminded them.   
  
"They belong together." Mina stated with a sigh.   
  
"He has less than two weeks." Amy pointed out. That's when all their eyes   
turned to Raye.   
  
"Well, we just have to help him out as much as four friends can." Raye   
said with a smile at the couple eating next to each other at the counter.   
  
  
Back at the counter   
  
"How did you come to own you own business?"  
"You always told me to go to college and follow my dreams. So never, say   
that I never listened to you."   
  
"I knew that you always wanted to design you wedding down to what the   
flower girl would be wearing. But you still weren't sure about making a   
business out of designing clothing."   
  
Serena's mood changed to a darker one. "I didn't design my own wedding   
dress or anything else for my wedding." She couldn't look at Darien.   
  
"I should have guessed once I saw you gold diamond ring. You never liked   
gold with diamonds, or big diamonds for that matter."   
  
"You remembered?" Serena looked at him surprised.   
  
"Yes." He didn't tell her that the reason why he remembered was because   
he wanted o find the perfect ring for her.   
  
"Are you busy tomorrow night, Sere?"   
  
"As of right now, no."   
  
"I've got two tickets to the ice show. Would you like to go?"  
  
"I would love to go, I haven't gone since...well, it must have been the   
last time we went together."   
  
"Surely Tim would take you? It is one of your favorite things to go see."   
  
"Um...Timothy gets bored at those kind of things." Serena left out the   
part that she wouldn't go with Timothy there, because that was a place   
Darien and her spent many nights, close together, 'to keep from freezing.'   
  
"Would you like to go to dinner either before or after, too?"   
  
"How about after?"   
  
"Full-Moon Dinner?"   
  
"Perfect! Pick me up at this address." Serena wrote her address down and   
handed it to Darien. Then her cell-phone rang. "Hello Serena Jacobs...  
Eating with the girls like always...Mina needs to go over something's with   
me...Tomorrow I have plans...I'm not sure Raye's planning what we are   
doing...ok I'll see you on Tuesday." She put her cell-phone away. "I'll   
be right back Darien." Serena walked over to the girls, talked for a   
second, then walked back.   
  
"Please Darien, I don't want to talk about it."   
  
Darien looked at her, knowing it must have been Tim. "So when do I get   
to meet this Tim of yours?"   
  
"Are you serious? You want to meet Timothy?"   
  
"Why wouldn't I? I have to see for myself who my Sere is going to be   
spending the rest of life with."   
  
"Tuesday I'll have dinner, it would be perfect. Of course I will have to   
ask Timothy. Oops, Look at the time I better be getting back."   
  
"Tomorrow is seven ok?"   
  
"Great I will be ready. Bye!"   
  
"Bye, Sere!"   
  
  
Later   
  
" 'My Sere!' Darien what are you doing to me? You had to come back didn't   
you? Leaving was the worst thing you did to me? But as long as I didn't   
see you in person or talked to you again I thought I could marry Timothy.   
But now you have returned to me, and have seceeded once again to confuse   
me."   
  
"Hey Sere, is now a good time?"   
  
Sere looked up to saw Mina standing in the doorway. She put the picture   
frame back into her desk drawer.   
  
"Yep come on in."   
  
"Ok. Miss. Jacobs her are my ides. I tried to make them short and simple."   
  
Serena ran through the list:   
1.Short trial   
2.A tad bit smaller vial   
3.Resemble low collar (nothing Andrew would disapprove of)   
4.White satin   
5.Embroidered hearts   
  
"It's a good start Mina."   
  
"Why thank you. I have some clue what I want it to look like."   
  
"Take a look at these styles of vials."   
  
Mina picked a style that would go around her head to keep it in place.   
  
"Hearts for the design?" Serena asked her cousin.   
  
"Yes that would be perfect."   
  
"What about the style of the dress's top?"  
  
"I want it to be mostly strapless, but with some sort of simple straps   
that are there mostly for looks."   
  
"I think I have the perfect idea. I'll call you as soon as I get it sketched   
out."   
  
"Not to be pushy but how long will it take do you think for you to sketch   
it?"   
  
"No more than three days, it will depend on how many people come in,   
between the next two days."   
  
"Well, I better let you go."   
  
"I'll see you soon. Bye Mina!"   
  
"Bye Sere!"   
  
  
Thursday 10:00 Full Moon Dinner   
  
"Serena! Darien? You're back!" Luna came up and hugged both of them. While   
she hugged Darien he whispered in her ear 'No Timothy tonight!' "Well,   
let me guess by you blue lips you must have gone to the ice show! Go sit   
down in your booth and I'll bring out two Ice Show Specials."   
  
"Thanks Luna. Now where is my little kitten Diana?" Darien asked.   
  
"She's not so little anymore, I'm afraid Dare." Serena told him.   
  
"She's right, I'm not little anymore, but I will always be your kitten."  
Diana then gave Darien a hug. "Sere how did you get him to come back?"   
  
"Umm...?"   
  
"I found a letter in my apartment, and I just knew it was time for me   
to come back home."   
  
"Ok, you two eat up and warm up. One black coffee (Darien), and one hot   
chocolate (Serena), two orders of: two hot pancakes with warm syrup, side   
orders of hash browns, and toast."   
  
"Perfect, just the kind of meal I love to eat. Tell Artimis that it is   
delicious."   
  
"He'll come talk to you I'm sure." Luna and Diana left them alone to eat.   
  
"Haven't you been coming here?"   
  
"Yes as much as I can. Diana is going to hand out rice are my wedding."   
(a.n.: I know rice isn't suppose to be thrown at weddings anymore because   
of the BIRDS, that's the point right now!!) Darien just gave her a   
questioning look but didn't say anything about it.   
  
"Look they never got ride of our sign!" On the wall was a small but   
noticeable heart with 'Sere + Dare' written inside of it.   
  
**FLASHBACK**   
"Why don't you two just make a sign that will let everyone know this is your   
booth?" Artimis said jokingly.   
  
"Why not Dare?" Serena asked.   
  
"Would you mind Luna?"  
  
"No, it will add to the charm and sentimentalizes to the place." Luna   
answered.   
  
"What should I write Love?"   
  
"Sere and Dare! Short, sweet, and to the point (a.n.: for Ames)   
  
Darien took out his pocket knife and etched into the wall 'Sere + Dare'   
  
"Anything else Love?" Darien asked.   
  
"Yes, but I want to do it." Darien handed her the knife, then let her   
take his place next to the wall. She etched a heart around their names.   
"Perfect! Don't you think Dare?"   
  
"Perfect!" Darien agreed while looking lovingly into her sky blue,   
innocent eyes.   
  
"Instead of a tree you two have a booth." Diana said with a giggle.   
  
Serena, Darien, Artimis and Luna all started to laugh with her.   
**END OF FLASHBACK**   
  
"That was after we saw that one movie with al the Alstrialline actents."   
Darien said.   
  
"You never did get tired of that niche of calling me Love."   
  
"Should I have Love?"   
  
Serena didn't have the chance to answer. Thankfully Artimis came over.   
Darien stood up to greet him.   
  
"Dare it is good to see you back here, and with our little Sere too!"   
Artimis said to him with a wink.   
  
Darien sat down next to Serena to allow Artimis to sit down, Luna would   
join them soon.   
  
"Where are you working?"   
  
"The hospital. I'm a surgeon."   
  
"Get called in a lot?"   
  
"No, since I'm still new. I only get in on weekday scheduled surgeries.   
Which is nice, I get to see my friends and catch up then."   
  
"Well, we are glad you came in tonight and don't hesitate to come again.   
You are always welcome." Luna said while sitting down and joining the   
conversation. The four of them talked about old times along with recent   
happenings in their lives until one in the morning. Darien drove Serena   
back to her house, and walked her to her door.   
  
"I would invite you in Dare, but I'm shot."   
  
"It's ok I should have gotten you home sooner."  
  
"I had a wonderful time. Thank you for taking me."  
  
"I would take you anywhere." Before Serena knew what was happening Darien   
kissed her passionately. Serena remembered how much she missed his kisses   
and returned his kiss with even more passion, not wanting it to end. Darien   
was the one to finally pull away, and leaned his forehead on hers. "I'm   
going to call you, ok?"   
  
"Yes." Serena whispered.   
  
The Darien left her just standing there.   
  
  
Friday   
  
"You are down to a week until the rehursal." Andrew told him at lunch.   
  
"I know." Darien said carelessly.   
  
"What is you next plan?" Chad asked. All of the guys were eating breakfest   
together.   
  
"I have been doing things like we use to. There is one thing she will love   
to do. But I need your help."   
  
"Anything for you Darien." Greag said.   
  
"Ya, what is it?"   
  
"With in the next twelve hours convience he she needsa vaction."   
  
"What? They all asked.   
  
"Just do it, with any luck I won't need anymore help than that." Darien   
put down some money then left.   
  
  
3:30   
  
"Andrew is that cousin of mine around?"   
  
"No Sere. She had a photo shut today. Why?"   
  
"I told her I would call her, but thought she would be here.   
  
"You look like you could use a vacation Serena."   
  
"Next weekend and week I'll be gone."   
  
"Why don't you go some where this weekend, some where nice and quite?"   
  
"I'll think about it." Serena said while looking at Andrew like he was   
going crazy.   
  
"Got to go, Bye!"   
  
"Bye Serena."   
  
  
Serena's Home 4:45   
  
"Hello Serena Jacobs."  
  
"Hi Love."   
  
"Darien." Serena said with lovingly surprised.   
  
"How was your day?"   
  
"Tiring."  
  
"How so?"   
  
"I started and finished sketches of Mina's wedding dress. How was your day?"   
  
"Good, started with having breakfast with the guys, and by three I saved   
a young girls life."   
  
"That must feel great knowing you saved a life."   
  
"It is, but I'm glad to have this weekend off."   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"My sister wants me to go to one of the hotels in Florida."   
  
"I thought Erica checked out the hotels now?"   
  
"She does, when she's not eight months pregnant."   
  
"That is so great! When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning at seven that's when the flight leaves. I was also   
wondering if you would come with me?"   
  
"How long are you going to be there?"   
  
"I leave on another seven morning flight Monday. Please come with me."  
  
"Can I think about?"   
  
"Of course, call me back whenever. I won't even care if you wake me up   
in the middle of the night."   
  
"I'll let you know. Bye Dar."   
  
"Bye!"   
  
"Raye! I need to go talk to her." Serena said to herself needing a   
'sounding board' to talk about all the thoughts running through her head.   
"Plus, I also need to drop off the designs at Mina's."   
  
  
6:30   
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Raye asked as soon as she saw Serena, come into   
the temple.   
  
"Raye!" Serena ran to her friend and hugged her and started to cry.   
  
Raye just held her and softly told her everything would be ok until Serena   
clamed down.   
  
"Now, tell me what's wrong."   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Well, what happened today?"   
  
"I worked on Mina's dress, talked to Andrew at the arcade, talked to Darien   
on the phone, dropped off the dress sketches at Mina's, and then came here   
and I felt depressed all of a sudden."   
  
"I hope it's not the temple."   
  
"No!" Serena said with a small smile."   
  
"Wedding chitters?"   
  
"No, different, and some how I know it's Darien's fault. Why couldn't he   
just have stayed away?" This brought her back to tears and Raye comforting   
her some more.   
  
"Everything will be ok. Remember your heart knows who you love. Why don't   
you go on a weekend vacation? You more than deserve one, and don't tell me   
you will be on vacation next weekend, it's not the same."   
  
"You are right Raye, I do need to get away for a little while."   
  
"So will you go away for the weekend?"   
  
"I'm going to think about it. I have until tomorrow morning."   
  
"What?!"   
****************************************************************************  
  
Thank for reading!!! Please Review and/or e-mail me to tell me what  
you think of my newest story!!!!!!  
  
lova~ya,  
Aquarius Angel 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: He's Back, But Will He Stay??~~Chapter Three  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com   
Home page: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: By Now I think you all know that I don't Sailor Moon  
or any of these charactors!! So I just let those smart people  
take all the crdit for the charactors, and leave me with this story!!  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!! I'm done making promises to you   
about Dance, but I will say that I am working on it!! And I will say this  
if I ever start posting another story I better have a good part of it thought  
through first!!!!!   
  
  
*********************************************************  
Saturday Airport 7:00   
  
"Hi, I am Serena Jacobs. Did Darien Shields leave me a ticket?"   
  
"Yes, miss, he is already on board."  
  
"Thank you." Serena rushed through the terminal and quickly boarded the   
plan. She saw Darien sitting next to a window with an open seat next to   
him. "Sir is this seat taken?"   
  
"Not anymore." Darien said depressingly and didn't even to look up to   
see whom he was talking to.   
  
Serena took the seat next to him and whispered into his ear, "I did not   
rush all the way here just to receive the cold shoulder from you Dare!"   
  
"Serena! I thought you would not come, Love!" Darien said while hugging her.  
  
"You think I would miss one of out 'classic secret' trips? This is a   
secret trip, right?"  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
Then the plane started moving towrd the runway.   
  
"It's only a two hour flight. Do you want something so you will fall   
asleep, and sleep through it?"   
  
"Yes! I always forget how much I hate plane rides until it starts moving."  
Darien handed Serena a pill and a bottle of water. "This works fast."   
Soon Serena was fast asleep with her head on Darien's shoulder.   
  
"Sleep well my love, soon you will realize how much I still love you."   
Darien said while looking at Serena, not he had his arm around her.   
  
"Sir, would you and your wife like a blanket and a pillow?" The flight   
attendant asked.   
  
"A blanket would be nice, thank you." 'Wife, that sounds nice and so   
perfect.'   
  
  
  
Later~   
  
Serena's eyes shot open. She found herself snuggled into Darien's side,   
while he had his arm wrapped around her and his head resting on top of   
hers. She smiled at how right she felt being so close to him. Then she   
felt why she woke up. There was turbulence and they were dropping.   
  
"Darien wake-up!" Serena said in a soft fearful voice while clinging to   
Darien's shirt.   
  
"What's wrong, Love?" Darien asked drogly.   
  
"The turbulence..."   
  
"Attention, this is your pilot speaking, we are currently experiencing   
turbulence as we are trying to land. Please stay seated and calm."   
  
"Darien, I'm scared." Serena said into his shirt.   
  
Darien wrapped his other arm around her and held her close. "It will be   
ok, Love. Well get through this landing. Shesh, please stop crying Sere   
I'm here with you." Serena's tears stopped but she didn't loosen her grip   
on Darien. "See now we are safe on the ground again."   
  
  
  
At the hotel ~   
  
"Dare it is beautiful!"   
  
"Just wait until you see the rest."  
  
"Mr. Shields it is a pleasure to greet you. Welcome to Florida, my name   
is Jessica Wayne. If you will fallow me I will lead you to your suite."   
  
"Miss. Wayne this is my traveling partner Miss. Serena Jacobs. My   
sister did tell you I would need a two room suite?"   
  
"Of course. Miss Jacobs it is also a pleasure to meet you."   
  
"Please call me Serena."   
  
By now they were in an elevator going up to their suite. "If you should  
need anything please call the front desk and ask for me. Here we are."  
They got off on the twelfth and top floor. Jessica walked over to one of  
the doors and opened it with a key. They all walked into a huge living   
room type space. Two bellboys were waiting with navy blue and light blue  
luggage. "The light blue luggage goes in that bedroom and the navy blue   
goes into the other." Jessica directed. They walked over to Serena's   
bedroom. Jessica showed her the closets and bathroom.   
  
"Sere why don't you get settled in, I'll come back over."   
  
"Ok Darien."   
  
"Mr. Shield's this way to your bedroom."   
  
"Please call me Darien." Then Jessica and Darien went over to his bedroom.   
"Did the safe arrive?" Darien asked.   
  
"Yes, Miss Erica said her collection is in the violet velvet and yours is  
in the navy blue velvet."   
  
"Perfect!"   
  
"Don't forget how the balcony is private and can be reached by using any   
of the doors from any of the three rooms. And the annual season ball!"   
  
"Thank you Miss Wayne."   
  
"Jessica, is fine." Then she left the suite. Darien hung up his cloths then   
went over to get Serena.   
  
"Love, can I come in?"   
  
"Of course." Darien walked in to see her sitting on her bed taking off her   
engagement ring. "I thought I should take it off since..."   
  
"Of course that is reasonable. Now since you never called me, I couldn't   
tell you about the ball tomorrow night."   
  
"I'm, sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing. What about the ball?"   
  
"Well, you will need a dress. Brought my tuxedo so do you want to go out   
and find one?"   
  
"Do I really have a choice in the matter? You know I can't say no to a   
ball." Darien smiled at her showing her that he remembered.   
  
"When do we leave?" Serena asked getting excited.   
  
"Right now if you aren't tire."   
  
"Tired no! But I could eat something."   
  
Darien laughed at Serena and lead her out of their room.   
  
Their first stop was a coffeehouse where they got doughnuts and coffee   
to eat and drink. Then they went to a dress shop. Serena picked out a few   
to try on. Darien waited patiently to see Serena in the dresses. She   
showed him each dress she tried on and he thought she looked great in all   
of them, but they weren't quit right. Darien we looking a paper that he   
picked up at the coffeehouse and didn't hear Serena come out again, until   
she cleared her throat. When he looked up, she was dressed in a very light   
blue dress, that had butterflies embroidered into it in a slightly darker   
blue all around. The dress was strapless with a full skirt. All in all   
Serena was breath taking!   
  
"You like?" Sererena asked.   
  
"Love, that's the dress for you."   
  
"Good because I'm ready for a walk on the beach. I'll be right out."   
  
They went back to the hotel so they wouldn't have to carry around   
Serena's new dress.   
  
"Jessica would you please have someone bring my dress up to my room?"   
Serena asked politely.   
  
"Yes of course, Miss Serena."   
  
"Jessica would you recommend any restaurants along the beach?"   
  
"There's a good one. Just walk towards the Pier. It is called the   
Seahorse. It has beautiful seating that looks out on to the beach."   
  
"Thank you, Jessica. We will be back later this afternoon."   
  
Serena and Darien walked right to the beach. They both took off their   
sandals and walked along the beach so the water would hit their feet.   
  
"It's beautiful here. I hope your sister gets the chance to come down   
here."   
  
"She will if we give a good review."   
  
They easily found the Seahorse, and they arrived right before the lunch   
crowd arrived. After they finished their meal Serena suggested they walk   
along the beach some more.   
  
"What are we going to do tonight?"   
  
"See what is happening at the hotel."   
  
"Remember Texas? The sunsets were absolutely magnificent, and riding the   
trials?"   
  
"That was one of the best places we went."   
  
"What was your favorite place we have gone to on our secret get a ways'?"   
Serena asked.   
  
"Colorado." Darien said with out hesitating to think.   
  
"That's absurd. We got snowed in, you hit your head, and I spent all but   
the last night worrying about you. How can Colorado be your favorite?"   
  
"If you don't remember by tonight I'll tell you."   
  
"Darien Shields, are absolutely impossible."   
  
"And you Serena Jacobs know that you love me!"   
  
  
That Evening ~   
  
Serena and Darien's suite had a personal hot tube that they both choosed   
to enjoy.   
  
"What's on tomorrow's agenda?"   
  
"How would you like to be pampered and made-over? Not that you aren't   
beautiful without all of that make-up." Darien said to try and save   
himself, it worked.   
  
"Where at?" Serena said with excitement.   
  
"Right here in the hotel."   
  
"I always forget how rich you are, but that is a good thing. Darien, do   
not ever show off how much money you have."   
  
"You mean I shouldn't tell you about the house in London, candoe in   
Ireland, and the beach house in Greece, or the..."   
  
"Stop it Darien!" Serena said seriously even though Darien was just joking   
about all the houses. Serena got out of the hot tube, letting Darien see   
her in her purple bikini for only a second before she wrapped herself in   
her towel. Darien quickly followed her out.   
  
"What did I say Sere?"   
  
"Nothing!" Serena paused. They were now out on the balcony looking up at   
the full moon. "You took me all over, even to other continents, but I will   
never forget Texas. We were in a valley of wild flowers, laying there   
looking up at the bright full moon and the stars. You were holding me in   
your arms so close, I could fell and her your heart beating. Then you   
softly broke out content silence by saying, 'I love you!' ." She paused.   
"Those were the words I was longing to hear from you since the I met you."   
Serena looked over at Darien. He could see the tears ready to spill from   
er eyes. "Now tell me how Colorado beats that?"   
  
"I woke in the middle of the night and saw you asleep in a chair next to   
my bed. You were so beautiful, peaceful, angelic, all I wanted to do was   
go over and kiss you, but I couldn't move. I couldn't believe how much   
you took care of me while I was in pain or unconscious. I mean you feed   
me, made sure I was covered in blankets and so much more. It was our   
first secret trip and there you were taking car eof me. I had so much   
planned; skiing, roasting marshmallows, drink hot chocolate by the fire   
place, even building a snowman and snow woman, but those plans were ruined.   
Yet the best thing that happened was on the last night, something I   
dreamed of but never planned on. We were sitting in front of the fireplace   
watching the fire, and that is where we shared our first kiss. And at that   
moment I knew that I had fallen love with you Serena."   
  
Serena was crying, she remembered that night, and loved Darien even more   
for remembering it. Darien wrapped his arms around Serena and held her   
close. She calmed down eventually, but it wasn't until she slightly   
shivered that Darien realized how late it had gotten.   
  
"Serena, go change and get to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow, Love."   
  
"Goodnight, Dare." Serena gently kissed him on the cheek then went   
straight to her room.   
  
  
Sunday Morning   
  
'I will call you on your cell phone later. If you need to reach me my   
cell phone will be on. Love, Sere'   
  
  
That was all the note he found beside him said. Darien decided to get up   
and get cleaned up, then he called Serena.   
  
"Serena Jacobs."   
  
"Good Morning, Love. You are still in Florida right?"   
  
"Of course you think I would leave before a ball?"  
  
"I was just worried by the note, that's all."   
  
"Sorry I just didn't have the heart to wake you. I have to go. I'll still   
call you later. Bye Dar."   
  
"Bye Love."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SERENA*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Serena was sitting on a bench looking out into the ocean when Darien   
called. In fact she had just turned on her cell phone figuring he would   
be waking up soon. She had left her cell phone off all yesterday because   
she was on vacation. But now Serena knew she had to talk to Raye.   
  
"Hello, Raye Hino speaking!"   
  
"Raye!"   
  
"Serena, where are you? You know you left me with a hysterical Mina, a   
questioning Andrew, and not to mention the worrying you put me through?"   
  
"I'm sorry Raye, but I decided to go on that vacation after all. Raye, I   
don't know what to do." Serena said desperately.   
  
"What is wrong?"   
  
"I'm marrying Timothy, but I am in love with Darien. I always have been,   
I thought I could move on, but now I know I can't, I don't want to."   
  
"Serena, Darien left you once. Before you do anything in the heat of the   
moment, you better think thing through and make sure he won't leave you   
again."   
  
"Thanks Raye."   
  
"Are you coming home soon?"   
  
"Yes, tomorrow, I'll stop by to talk."   
  
"You better, see ya."   
  
"Bye Raye."   
  
Serena then got up and walked back to the hotel to get pampered. Around   
four o'clock she called Darien.   
  
"Hello, Darien Shield's here."   
  
"Bored without me?"   
  
"Lonely without you, Love."   
  
"Good!" Serena said laughing at him. "Is it ok if I meet you in the lobby   
at six?"   
  
"Why?" Darien asked alarmed.   
  
"Because me and Jessica have formed a conspiracy against you."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"To make you wait the longest possible to see me all dressed up."   
  
"But I have something to give you."   
  
"Trust me Darien it can wait!"   
  
Then she hanged up on him and turned her cell phone off!   
  
  
  
Sunday 6 o'clock   
  
"Jessica what is this conspiracy against me?" Darien asked as he saw   
Jessica at the front desk in the lobby.   
  
"Darien it was all Serena's idea, I just helped her, just like you asked   
me to."   
  
"It's just like Serena to do something like this. She loves making me   
wait."   
  
Jessica just smiled at him since Darien had turned around and started   
walking over to the stairway. It was a grand stairway that only went up   
to the second floor, but it was still magnificent. Even more so with his   
beautiful love slowly walking down them. Once she reached the lower stairs   
Darien offered her his hand, which she gladly took. He brought her small   
hand to his lips, lightly kissing the delicate glove.   
  
"My princess, may I have the honor of escorting you to the ball?"   
  
"Yes, my prince, you may have that honor."   
  
"Come this way, I still have a gift for you." Darien led her to a mirror.   
"Now close your eyes." As soon as she did as he asked, he put a simple   
diamond necklaces on her neck and a matching bracelet on her right wrist.   
"Ok open your eyes!"   
  
"WOW! They are from you collection." Darien stood behind her, so they   
could see each other through the mirror. He smiled to answer her question.   
"You have never let me wear anything from your collection before, it was   
always Erica's. I love them!"   
  
"Earring for the princess." Serena quickly put in the simple diamond   
earrings. The jewelry added to her already perfect beauty, so now she   
really looked like a princess.   
  
"Shall we head in?"   
  
"Yes we shall."   
  
Darien and Serena were the perfect, glamorous, beautiful couple at the   
ball. Their first dance together, everyone just watched them dance   
together, but the couple never noticed. It was a magical and wonderful   
night for Serena and Darien, as if it was the beginning of their life,   
together.   
  
  
Unfortunately the weather was soon to change after they both went to bed   
with wonderful thoughts and new wonderful memories.   
  
  
*************************************************************************  
Thank for reading!!! Please Review and/or e-mail me to tell me what  
you think of my newest story!!!!!!  
  
love~ya,  
Aquarius Angel 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: He's Back, But Will He Stay??~~Chapter Four  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com   
Home page: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Ya'll know that I don't Sailor Moon or any of these   
charactors!! So I just let those smart people take all the credit   
for the charactors, and leave me with this story!! Thanks!!  
  
Ok so for those who care about 'It Started at a Dance' I am working  
on it!! Hopeing to get the new chapter out soon!! But for now here   
is the next chapter to 'He's Back'!! Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
3 am   
"Darien!"   
  
Darien woke as soon as he heard his name. He found a scared to tears   
Serena next to his bed.   
  
*****************************FLASH BACK*******************************   
  
"Darien I'm scared." Serena had gone back to Darien's apartment, after   
the movie. But now a storm was forming outside.   
  
Darien took the trembling Serena into his arms. "You're safe, Love. I'm   
here."   
  
"Let me stay here tonight. I don't want to go anywhere in this storm."   
Serena begged as she cried in Darien's arms.   
  
"You can stay here with me, don't worry. Shh, everything is going to be   
okay."   
***************************END OF FLASHBACK*****************   
  
Darien moved over in the bed, so Serena could lay down next to him. He   
wrapped his arms around her and held her close.   
  
"It's ok, Love. I'm here. You're safe with me again." Soon they were   
both fast asleep.   
  
  
5 am   
  
Serena woke very quickly. The first thing she noticed was the pouring   
down rain and the thunder that had woke her. Then she realized her head   
was resting comfortably on Darien's chest. Her arms were wrapped around   
him and she was lying very close to him. Darien was holding her in his   
arms and keeping her close. Serena could tell that he was a wake without   
even looking at him.   
  
"How much sleep did you get?" Serena asked.   
  
"Off and on for the last two hours. The storm kept me awake, and I was   
worried it would wake you.   
  
"I always sleep easily when I am in your arms." Serena said softly.   
"Darien what letter was it?" She asked out of the blue.   
  
Darien knew what she was talking about as soon as she asked the question.   
"One from you, I think you gave it to me the day I left."   
  
"What did it say?" Serena asked even though she already knew.   
  
"A lot about us, but it was the end that made me decide I couldn't wait   
another month to see you."   
  
"What did the end say?"   
  
"Someday, Darien Shields, you better come back to me." Serena turned   
her head into his chest letting her tears fall. "Serena I don't regret   
leaving, it just made my love for you grow. Everyday for six years you   
were the first thing I though of in the morning and the last thing at   
night. I wanted you there beside me, again."   
  
"I missed you so much Darien. It hurt so much. Then I couldn't even get   
a letter to you. Andrew and Raye thought it would only hurt me more."   
  
"They wouldn't tell me about you, except that you were alive." Darien   
held her tighter to his body. Serena lifted her head so she could look   
into his eyes. "Darien can you promise me, that you will never leave me   
again?"   
  
"Serena, I wouldn't be able to live if I left you again."   
  
"Promise!"   
  
"Serena Jacobs, Love, I promise to you, that I will never leave you again."  
  
Serena then pressed her lips hard onto Darien's lips. Forcefully she   
pressured him to open his lips to let her tongue dance with his. Darien   
wrapped his arms around her and pulled her full body on top of his. Serena   
tangled her hands into his rich black hair. Their kiss was so passionately   
forceful that neither one wanted to pull away. Darien's hands moved down   
her back, across her small butt, and to her thigh which he held onto, why   
his other hand went up to her upper back, just itching to go around to   
fell her chest. Serena's hands tightened enjoying the feel of Darien   
touching her, but she had to pull away from the kiss.   
  
"Darien we can't be doing this." She said breathlessly. "Not yet." She   
glanced over to the alarm clock for a distraction, to help her mind move   
on from Darien's kiss on her neck. "You need to call the airport." Serena   
then got off of Darien and walked back to her room.   
  
"It's already 6:30. We'll have to get another flight." Darien called the   
airport, but their new flight wouldn't leave until nine that night.   
'Another day with my, Love! Nothing wrong with that.'   
  
  
Serena came out of her room shining. She was dressed in a white dress   
that easily showed off her curves. The dress went just above the knee   
and moved easily around her.   
  
Darien was waiting for her on the couch just starting to read the paper.   
He was dressed in khakis and a blue polo shirt.   
  
"When's our new flight?"   
  
"Not until nine tonight. So we have another day together."   
  
Serena walked over to him kissed him on the cheek while quickly taking   
his cell phone out of his shirt pocket. "Good, but I have to call Raye   
and tell her I won't be there."   
  
"With my phone?"   
  
"Who was the one to think we would be ready to leave at seven in the   
morning?"   
  
Serena walked towards the balcony for the phone call, turning away from   
Darien.   
  
"Who ever this is better have a good reason!" Raye answered.   
  
"Raye aren't you suppose to be working?"   
  
"For your information, Serena, I was out late last night and am running   
late for breakfast with Lita."   
  
Darien came up from behind Serena and started tickling her.   
  
Laughing, "Raye...I'm just...calling to let...you know that...I won't   
be home until a...bout midnight."   
  
"Will you come over tomorrow then?"   
  
Darien then decided to pick Serena up and swing her around.   
  
"Yeah, I'll stop by." Laughing more.   
  
"Are you ok Sere?"   
  
"Yes, but I have to go."   
  
"Ok safe travels."   
  
"See ya, Raye." Serena hung up and Darien put her down. She turned around   
in his arms and put the cell phone back. "And what was that all about?"   
  
"I couldn't resist, you look to cute, Love."   
  
"So how are you going to get me to forgive you?" Serena asked.   
  
"Whatever you want." Darien answered.   
  
"I want pancakes for breakfast to start with."   
  
They went down to the hotel restaurant and ate a breakfast of pancakes.   
Outside it was still cloudy and sprinkling.   
  
"What do you want to do next? We have plenty of time."   
  
"Let's just go back to our suite and watch a movie or something."   
  
"Are you that tired?" Darien asked but seeing how warn out Serena really   
was. "Ok let's go then."   
  
  
Monday Afternoon/Early Evening   
  
'Buzzzzzzzz...Buzzzzzzzzz...Buzzz'   
  
Serena woke to the alarm clock next to the couch. Darien's arm went from   
across her stomach up to hit the snooze button and back to her again.   
Then he dug his head deeper into her hair. Serena couldn't resist   
giggling.   
  
"What is so funny?" Darien whispered.   
  
"You are just so wonderful. It's as if you were use to waking up beside   
me." Serena whispered. Darien responded by holder her tighter.   
  
"Are you going to be able to sleep on the plane?"   
  
"Hopefully. I didn't sleep that much, unlike you who fell asleep right   
when the movie started."   
  
"I'm sorry, but I did already know that the boat sank, not to mention   
I'm sure you went, with the girls, to see it in the theaters at least a   
hundred times!" Darien said still not fully awake. Serena punched him and   
then got up.   
  
"We can not miss our flight again. I'm going to get changed into   
something nicer than bumming close."   
  
"I'll go change then too."   
  
  
By eight they were at the airport. Serena slept all through the flight.   
Darien on the other hand did not even bother trying to sleep, but enjoyed   
watching his sleeping beauty next to him. We had to practically carry her   
off the plane she was still so out of it.   
  
Darien brought her home, and laid her in bed.   
  
"Thanks Darien."   
  
"I'll call you later." He gently kissed her on her lips and forehead   
before he locked her house and left. As soon as he was home he fell onto   
his bed and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
  
Thursday Morning Raye's Temple 8am   
  
"Good morning girls!" Serena said brightly.   
  
"You're to happy for this hour in the morning. What's up?" Lita asked.   
  
"I'm surprised you all are here this morning."   
  
"Raye said you would be here and we all wanted to know where you   
disappeared to this weekend." Mina said.   
  
"I needed a vacation, so I took one."   
  
"Why were you late coming home?" Raye questioned.   
  
"We...I missed my flight, and before you yell at me for being forgetful,   
he was the one who thought of leaving on a seven am flight."   
  
"Who's this he?" Lita asked.   
  
"Um...the flight guy at the airport." Serena covered.   
  
"Darien went on a weekend trip too." Amy informed everyone.   
  
"Did her really!" Serena said. "I wonder where he went."   
  
"You and Darien went together, didn't you?" Mina more stated than asked.   
  
"And that is why you were laughing so much when you called me." Raye said.   
  
"No comment. I've got to go, Mina stop by the shop to discuss your dress."   
Serena made her quick exit.   
  
"She's always like that after Darien takes her on some trip to who knows   
where." Mina said.   
  
"I think it is romantic." Amy said.   
  
"Personally I like seeing Serena so happy again." Lita said and the other   
three girl agreed.   
  
  
10 minutes later.   
  
"Hello Serena Jacobs."   
  
"Serena, Timothy here, I'm back and was wondering about dinner tonight   
is eight good for you."   
  
"Timothy eight is fine. Where?"   
  
"Meet me at LuJems, I'll see you tonight." ^Click^   
  
"Bye Timothy." Serena said even thought he had already hung up.   
  
Serena was now walking down town thinking about tonight's dinner with   
Timothy. When two arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her.   
  
"Good morning, Love." Darien whispered in her ear, then he kissed her   
cheek.   
  
"Good morning Dare. Why aren't you at the hospital?"   
  
"I took the morning off. Why aren't you at work?"   
  
"I'm heading in now. The girls caught on about this weekend."   
  
"They usually do. Did you tell them where we went?"   
  
"I never tell them."   
  
"Are we still on for dinner tonight?"   
  
"I'm sorry Darien, not tonight."   
  
"Don't forget to put this back on." Darien handed her, the black velvet   
box, then walked away not really knowing what to think or if he was   
winning Serena over again.   
  
After Darien was out of sight, she opened the box only to see her   
engagement ring from Timothy. "Just wait a little longer Darien."   
  
  
Thursday 8:05 pm LuJems   
  
The valet opened her door and she gave him her keys, while she walked   
around her car. She was dressed in a black cocktail dress. It hugger   
her curves almost like a second skin. Timothy bought it for on one of   
his business trips to Italy. Serena of course hated the dress, but   
Timothy insisted that she wear it.   
  
Serena took a deep breath, well as deep as the dress would permit her   
to and slowly exhaled before proceeding to walk into the rich classy   
restaurant.   
  
"Madam Serena! It is a pleasure to have you here tonight. How are you?"   
  
"Just fine Monsieur Luis. Is Monsieur Timothy Rich here yet?"   
  
"Yes, Monsieur Rish is having a drink with business clients in the bar.   
Would you like me to inform him of your arrival?"   
  
"Would you please seat me first?"  
  
"Of course, Madam Serena, as you wish."   
  
Serena was escorted to table. Not a small romantic one, with a view of   
the lake and the beautiful flower gardens, which the restaurant was   
famous for. Timothy never reserved a table so romantic. They always   
were seated in the center of the room so everyone could see them, and   
Timothy could see everyone there. Serena sat there waiting for Timothy   
for a good fifteen minutes.   
  
"Serena, why did you not join me at the bar for a drink?" Timothy asked   
angrily.   
  
"It is nice to see you again too Timothy." Serena said coldly.   
  
"Answer me!" Timothy ordered her as he sat down.   
  
"You know that I'm not a big drinker anymore, Timothy. Plus, I was not   
invited."   
  
"As my wife you will come and be introduced to my clients, wither you   
are invited or not is that understood?!" Timothy more order without   
causing a scene than asked her to please join him in the future politely.   
  
"Yes Timothy I understand, know you understand this." Serena stood up,   
slid the huge diamond engagement ring off her finger and threw it at   
him before leaving the restaurant. Not caring about the scene she just   
made.   
  
  
10 minutes later at her apartment   
  
"Raye Hina."  
  
"Hello Raye, it is Serena."   
  
"Hi Serena, what's up?"   
  
"Is Darien there?"  
  
"Yes, but he is talking with Chad right now."   
  
"I need to talk to him."   
  
"Chad told me that they did not want to be disturbed."   
  
"RAYE, please just let me talk to Darien."   
  
"Just a sec..."  
  
"Sere what's wrong?"   
  
"Darien I need you."  
  
"I will be there soon."   
  
'Darien hurry please!' Serena thought as she waited for her one true   
love to come to her.   
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank for reading!!! Please Review and/or e-mail me to tell me what  
you think of my newest story!!!!!!  
  
love~ya,  
Aquarius Angel 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: He's Back, But Will He Stay??~~Chapter Four  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com   
Home page: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Ya'll know that I don't Sailor Moon or any of these   
charactors!! So I just let those smart people take all the credit   
for the charactors, and leave me with this story!! Thanks!!  
  
Ok so here's the next chapter!! ENJOY!!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
As soon as Darien walked through Serena's door he engulfed her in a hug.   
  
"Serena, baby, what's wrong?"   
  
"Do you have time to hear the whole story?"   
  
"Of course, I do! Anything for you."   
  
"Why don't you go make us some coffee, while I go change out of this thing."  
Serena said with discussed referring to her skimpy dress.   
  
"Black?"   
  
"Just wait, it's part of what I have to tell you."   
  
Serena went up the stairs to her bedroom, while Darien went to the kitchen.   
When she came back down she was dress in a light blue sweat pants with a   
white T-shirt, that had a few blue stars on the front. Darien was just   
bringing in two mugs of coffee. They both sat down on the couch turned so   
they could see each other.   
  
"The place to start would be when we told each other that we loved each o  
ther." Serena said.   
  
"Ok start there."   
  
"I knew that you would be leaving to college and be starting a career. I   
understood that. Then when you told me that you were going to apply to   
some of the best schools, I wanted you to. I was happy for you. But then   
the acceptance letters started coming, and I was so in love with you, I   
couldn't stand the fact that you would leave. I cried my self to sleep   
hoping you would ask me to come with you, or at least promise to come   
back. While feeling very selfish, I knew that this is what you always   
wanted even before you met me. Nothing could be worst than you leaving   
me, but I was wrong."   
  
"When Andrew and Raye wouldn't give me your address I thought I would go   
insane. They wouldn't tell me anything except you were alive, which kept   
me going, or rather kept me hoping.   
  
"Then two years later both my parents were killed by a drunk driver. I   
convinced the judge that Sammy and myself could take care of our selves.   
I had to take on a full college schedule and a work from home job. Then I   
sang for both food and tips at Lita's. Both Sammy and me made sure we   
earned A's in all of our classes. I needed you, to hear your voice, have   
you hold me, want comfort from you kisses." Serena paused. Darien wiped   
away her tears that were running down her cheek.   
  
"You can continue in the morning if you want to Serena."   
  
"No, you need to know. After college I worked at a designing business,   
but still wanted my own store. Thankfully between what my parents left   
us and what both Sammy and I saved up we were able to pay out way through   
college and still have money and good credit. I asked Sammy to help me   
start 'Serenity's Originals' about three years ago. And it has been   
doing good, and getting better with each business day. Timothy came   
into my life about ten months ago as a 'boyfriend'. We were acquainted   
or met about a year ago at the bank. My life was getting better and I   
thought having a boyfriend would make it even better. At first it did,   
by getting me out of my house and studio. I thought I was happy, or   
rather thought Timothy was the cause of my happiness. And when he   
proposed I thought it would make me even happier being married to him."  
Serena took a drink of her coffee. "But then I opened my eyes. I would   
never ask Timothy to take me to the ice shows. He despised Andrew's   
Arcade and refused to even drive pass Luna and Artimis's. I even   
noticed how none of my friends liked him. And just look at the type   
of cloths he bought for me and ordered me to wear, black of all colors.   
I hate black! To say the least Timothy did not make me happy." Serena   
took another drink of her coffee. "Then you came back. Instantly we   
were back to what it was like before and I was happy, extremely confused,   
but still so happy. Everything you said and did made me fall in love with   
you again. You are still Darien, matured, grown up, and changed in a few   
ways, but still you. What we shared was back when was so strong that I'm   
afraid that no matter how deep we try barring it, we will never be able   
to keep it barred forever."   
  
"What are you saying Serena?" Darien asked.   
  
"What I am saying Darien, is that I cancled, ended, fined the wedding."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because Timothy Rich is the most boorish, manipulative, over powering,   
unromantic, chauvinistic man I have ever met. And I can't help but to be   
in with somebody else." Serena said with a laugh.   
  
"When did you decide to cancel the wedding?"   
  
"After the plane ride to Florida, and in Florida, if not before."   
  
"Do you know hoe much I love you?" Darien asked as he took her in his   
arms and kissed her sweet lips. The kiss was a gentle one that held the   
promise of more to come in the future.   
  
"What's next?" Serena whispered.   
  
"We have seven years to make-up one day at a time. Starting this   
afternoon at the arcade. Is lunch good?"   
  
"Missing two weeks in a row won't go over well with the girls."   
Serena said. Darien took her head in his hands and kissed her again   
gently and lovingly. "I'm sure I'll be able to get away from them."   
Serena said breathlessly.   
  
  
Wednesday Afternoon   
  
"She did what?" Lita asked.   
  
"She demanded to talk to him."   
  
"Raye, that doesn't sound like Serena." Amy said.   
  
"What did Darien do?" Mina asked.   
  
"He said a quick good-bye and left."   
  
"If you ask me, I would say we went back in time." Lita said.   
  
"And why do you say that?" Raye asked Lita sarcastically.   
  
"Obviously something happened to Serena last night and Darien was the   
first one she turned to. Just like she did in High School!"   
  
  
************************FLASH BACK*********************   
  
Have any of you talked to Serena today?" Lita asked earnestly while   
walking up to the girls sitting in a booth at the arcade.   
  
"No why?" Mina said.   
  
"Mrs. Owlton gave her a hard time this morning and I think her day   
went down hill from there. I glanced at her, before I had to leave   
for my cooking glass, and she looked as if she was ready to cry at   
any moment."   
  
"At lunch she said she left her essay on positive electron molecules   
at home?" Amy said.   
  
"I hope she's ok." Raye said.   
  
Then Serena walked in laughing, with Darien right beside her.   
  
"I guess she is more than ok." Mina said with a sigh.   
***************************End of Flashback**************************   
  
"Isn't that why we wouldn't let them know how the other was doing, once   
Darien left?" Mina asked.   
  
"In a way yes it was." Raye said.   
  
"In what other way was there?" Lita asked.   
  
"No matter how close Darien is to us as a friend we couldn't let him   
hurt Serena. It was better that they made a 'clean break'." Raye said.   
  
"Plus we didn't know if he would come back. That way Serena could move on   
with her life." Amy finished.   
  
"Is he going to stay this time?" Lita asked getting ready to go kill Darien.   
  
"He said he loved her." Raye said.   
  
"Serena has always loved him, and it was obvious that he loved her   
before." Mina pointed out.   
  
"Then we will have to wait and see." Amy said.   
  
"Don'tforget to put Tim-Tim into that equation, Amy." Raye said rather   
sharply.   
  
  
Outside the arcade   
  
"Sere,baby?" Darien asked to get Serena's attention. They were walking   
hand in hand to the Arcade for lunch.   
  
"Um?"   
  
"I love you!" Darien said while gently lifting her chin up, and kissing   
her ever so sweetly.   
  
"I love you Dare! Will you promise me something?"   
  
"Anything!"   
  
"Never get sick of telling me that!"   
  
"That is a promise I won't have any problems keeping." Darien then kissed   
his Sere one more time before they entered the Arcade.   
  
"Well look who decided to show up." Lita said with a smile so it didn't   
sound angry or mean.   
  
"I'm sorry girls, but I promised Darien I would have lunch with him."   
Serena said while standing in front of their booth, leaving Darien to   
find them their own booth.   
  
"Serena we have this lunch every week to get away from the men in our   
lives." Mina said.   
  
"This will be the last one. I promise! I'll give her back to you for   
your weekly lunch." Darien said while coming up behind Serena and   
wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
"You better." Raye said.   
  
Then the two lovebirds went over to their own booth sitting next to   
each other. Darien put his arm around Serena and pulled her close to   
him.   
  
"I don't think I will ever let you go again!"   
  
"I don't think I want you to!" Serena replied back to him. Then she gave   
him a quick kiss on his adorable, kissable lips.   
  
"And what can I get my two best friends?" Andrew asked.   
  
"Two hamburgers." Darien said.   
  
"And a chocolate milkshake with two straws." Serena said without taking   
her eyes off Darien.   
  
"Ok I'll be back soon with you order." Andrew then left the two   
lovebirds alone.   
  
"You know we aren't teenagers anymore?" Darien said teasingly into   
Serena's ear.   
  
"You said we had seven years to make up and the beginning of those   
years were my teenager years, Dare." Serena said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Have I told you that I love you?" Darien asked while bring her even   
closer to him (if that was possible.)   
  
"Not in at least four minutes." Serena said with a laugh.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Thank for reading!!! Please Review and/or e-mail me to tell me what  
you think of my newest story!!!!!!  
  
love~ya,  
Aquarius Angel 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: He's Back, But Will He Stay??~~Chapter Six  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com   
Home page: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Ya'll know that I don't Sailor Moon or any of these   
charactors!! So I just let those smart people take all the credit   
for the charactors, and leave me with this story!! Thanks!!  
  
Last Chapter!!!!!! Hope you like it!!!!!!!!  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
3 Weeks later Friday   
  
Darien and Serena shared a nice quiet dinner alone at Darien's Apartment.   
As soon as he was getting ready to bring Serena a bowl of ice cream, his   
beeper went off.   
  
"I have to go, Love." Darien said as he hung up the phone.   
  
"Will you be back latter tonight?"   
  
"I don't know! I'm so sorry about tonight." Darien said while kissing   
her goo-bye at the door. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like,   
as always."   
  
Serena decided to stay for awhile at least. In order to keep busy she   
washed all of the dinner dishes. After of course she ate her ice cream.   
By the time Serena had all the dishes washed, dried, and put away it had   
only been an hour since Darien had left. Still not wanting to ;eave she   
played one of Darien's many classical CDs and sat on the couch reading   
some magazine that was on the coffee table.   
  
  
Much later that night Darien walked into his apartment and noticing the   
lights were on he continued to walk into his living room area. He heard   
his CD playing and found a sleeping beauty on his couch.   
  
'To let her sleep or wake her up? That 'tis the question.' Darien asked   
himself.   
  
"Sere, love it's time to get up." Darien said as he sat down at the edge   
of the couch next to her.   
  
"Mmm...What time is it?"   
  
"Come on baby let's get you to bed." Darien picked Serena up, and she   
automatically snuggled closer to him.   
  
"Dare, sweetie I love you!"  
  
"And I love you, Sere!"  
  
"Where are you taking me?"   
  
"It is two in the morning, Love. I am taking you to my bed so we can   
get some sleep."   
  
"Stay with my Dare."   
  
"Always."  
  
Darien laid Serena down, before taking off his shoes and socks, and   
laid down next to her while wrapping the blankets around them.   
  
  
Saturday Morning   
  
Darien woke up and without even opening his eyes, he breathed the sweet   
smell of Serena's hair. He was still holding his sleeping beauty in his   
arms. 'I can't wait another minute!' Darien thought to himself with a   
smile.   
  
Serena woke up and immediately knew the comfort of Darien beside her   
was gone. Darien was gone.   
  
"Darien!" Serena practically yelled while sitting straight up in bed.   
  
"Relax, Love, I'm right here." Darien said walking into his bedroom. He   
went straight to Serena's side, holding her until her heart slowed down.   
  
"You scared me. Where did you go?"   
  
"I'm sorry Love." Darien said has he kissed her forehead. "I needed to   
go get this!"   
  
Darien pulled away slightly from Serena and held a small, dark blue,   
velvet box in his hand.   
  
Serena looked up at Darien in wonderment, then surprise. She didn't   
dare touch the box, yet.   
  
Slowly Darien opened the small box in his hand. Serena watched his every   
move.   
  
Inside the blue, velvet box was a ring. Not just any rig but a sparkling,   
magnificent ring. It was made of sliver, but the design made it so   
magnificent. In the cent was a crescent moon, yet with in the moon was   
a small, but perfectly cut, diamond that appeared to be a rose. The   
'roses' steam made up the rest of the ring.   
  
"Darien..." Serena started softly in shock, but was stopped when Darien   
put a finger to her lips.   
  
"Serena, my love, I have loved you since the day we met. And even though   
we were separate my love for you only grew stronger. My love for you   
will never stop growing. This morning when I woke up with you asleep in   
my arms, I knew I couldn't wait any longer. Serena Jacob's will you marry   
me?" Darien said all the while looking Serena straight in the eyes.   
  
Serena was by now crying. "Yes Darien Shields I will Marry You!"   
  
Darien took her in his arms and kissed her, and she kissed him back. They   
were so happy and in love it took them several minutes to separate.   
  
Without saying anything Darien took the ring out of the box and slipped   
it onto Serena's left hand's ring finger.   
  
"Do you like it?" Darien asked softly.   
  
"I love it, but not as much as I love you Dare!" Serena said before   
kissing her love again.   
  
  
That Saturday Evening, Serena's House   
  
"Are yous sure about this Serena?"   
  
Serena walked into the living room with a coffee tray. She set the tray   
down on the coffee table, then sat down on the couch next to Darien.   
  
"Yes. Andrew and Mina's wedding is coming up and announcing our engagement   
would only take away from their glorious day and our wonderful   
announcement."   
  
"I agree. Andrew is my best friend, and Mina you cousin, and I want it   
to be their day. But I'm not sure I will be able to resist the urge to   
announce to the whole world that you Serena Jacobs have agreed to become   
my wife."   
  
"Soon to be Serena Shields." Serena said while kissing Darien. Before   
Darien even had the chance to deepen the kiss Serena pulled slightly   
away. "I have an idea, which can start Wednesday after my launch with   
the girls."   
  
  
Monday Morning   
  
"Hi Sis! What's up?"   
  
"Big news Sammy! I'm coming to see you!"   
  
"What? How are you getting here? You better not be traveling by yourself."   
  
"No, I'm coming up with somebody else who as family up in Maine, too."   
  
"Well, I'm glad your coming. You will be coming to the camp right?"   
  
"Yep! But I was wondering if you could get Thursday off?"   
  
"When are you coming?"   
  
"This Wednesday! Can you spend time with your Big Sis?"   
  
"I'm sure I can figure out away!"   
  
"Great!! I've got a big surprise! Know that I love you tons!"   
  
"I love you too Serena!"   
  
"Got to go! See ya soon! Byee!"   
  
"Bye Sis."   
  
  
Monday evening   
  
Everyone decided to go out to eat together. It was getting harder for   
all of them to find a date, in order for all ten of them to go out   
together anymore. So they were taking the opportunity and decided to   
go to a fancy restaurant. Greg & Amy, Ken & Lita, and Chad & Raye were   
all ready seated. Andrew & Mina were just reaching the table.   
  
"Hello everyone!" Andrew said with a smile. Those already seated   
greeted them both warmingly.   
  
"Where are Darien and Serena?" Mina asked.   
  
"Who knows, probably forgot about our dinner together." Raye said.   
  
"I'm not that forgetful Raye!" Serena said. Darien was by her side, both   
as happy as they could be. "We have a good excuse!"   
  
"Are you sure about that?" Raye questioned.   
  
"Yes! I'm an Uncle!" Darien said excitedly, while 'helping' Serena sit   
down before he sat down himself.   
  
"Erica had the baby?" Andrew asked.   
  
"Yes, Jonathon (her husband) called my cell while I was picking Serena   
up."   
  
"Was it a boy or a girl?" Mina asked.   
  
"How is Erica doing?" Amy asked.   
  
"Erica and the baby are doing great! She had a baby girl, Jennifer Ashley   
Star."   
  
"Are you going up to visit soon?" Ken asked.   
  
"Yes, Wednesday late afternoon."   
  
"Are you going along Seren?" Lita asked.   
  
"I don't know. We haven't talked about it!" Serena said believably even   
though she knew she would be going to Maine with Darien.   
  
"Speaking of vacations, Andrew where are you taking Mina on your   
Honeymoon?" Greg asked.   
  
"He won't tell me!" Mina said with a pout. They all got a laugh out of   
it, except Mina.   
  
"Two weeks Mina, that's all." Raye reminded her.   
  
"Serena are you sure everything will be ready by then?"   
  
"Don't fret Mina. The men came in today for their final fittings, and   
us women will be there tomorrow for our final fittings. Then any   
additional alterations will be made, and everything steamed or pressed   
by next Monday, Tuesday at the latest."   
  
"Wonderful!" Mina said with a giant smile on her face.   
  
"Enough about wedding plans and work! I personally came to take my   
darling Raye out on the dance floor." Chad said. Raye responded by   
kicking Chad under the table.   
  
"Don't worry Chad there will be plenty of time to dance after we eat."  
Lita said while still laughing.   
  
Their dinners arrived shortly and everyone talked about what was   
happening in their lives. Right after the dinner plated were cleared   
the men took 'their' lady's out to the dance floor, to dance the rest   
of the night away.   
  
  
Wednesday   
  
"Serena, your here?!" Mina said surprised.   
  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"We thought that you would go with Darien!" Lita said.   
  
"I am, but we don't leave for another two hours to go to the airport."   
  
"At least we will know where you will be this time." Raye said.   
  
"That's right we will." Amy said.   
  
"Girls it's not like Darien and I just leave." They stared at her. "Ok   
we just leave, but one of us usually calls within a day. And you know   
that we are together, so we can't be in trouble."   
  
"But we still worry about you, Sere." Raye said.   
  
"My life has never been better. This trip you don't have to worry about   
me."   
  
"When will you be back home?" Amy asked.   
  
"I'm not sure. It all depend on if Darien needs to do a little work in   
the business, since his sister is taking maternity leave."   
  
"Let somebody know what's going on." Lita said.   
  
"I will, don't worry. This is going to be a great trip." Serena said   
with a reassuring smile.   
  
  
2 weeks Saturday   
  
"Mina you are a beautiful bride!" Darien said, while Serena and him   
congratulated Andrew and Mina.   
  
"Thank you Darien." Mina said blissfully.   
  
"You two are just so adorable together. I'm so happy for both of you."   
Serena said while giving her cousin a hug and then her new cousin,   
Andrew, a hug.   
  
"Let's get you two to the party before people start thinking we got   
lost." Darien said as he took Serena's hand and led the newly married   
couple to their limo. "We will meet you there."   
  
  
**PARTY TIME**   
  
"ATTENTION EVERYONE!!" Darien said. "As best man I would like to introduce   
everyone to Mr. & Mrs. Andrew Hunter"   
  
**Enter Tons of Clapping**   
  
Dinner came with many interruptions of many forks hitting glass, followed   
by a kiss and then laughter. As best man and Maid of Honor both Darien   
and Serena gave a speech, over slightly embarrassing the couple, then   
everyone toasted them.   
  
Dancing came after dinner. Mina and Andrew shared a romantic dance. Then   
everyone, literally everyone else came out on the dance floor to join the   
couple. Raye caught the bouquet, and Chad the garter. Cake was put into   
each other faces after the couple feed each other the first bits. Everyone   
had a great time.   
  
Andrew and Mina left happy and ready to spend time alone together as a   
new married couple.   
  
  
3 Weeks After the Wedding, Saturday around 11pm   
  
Everyone was at the arcade, it was late, but they had wanted to get   
together since Andrew and Mina had gotten back a week and a half ago.   
  
"Only four more friends that need to get married." Lita said dreamily   
thinking of her own wedding to Ken that took play in 'their' gazebo in   
the park.   
  
"They are happy time!" Amy said thinking, too, of her traditional wedding   
to Greg. It was such a sweet day.   
  
"I don't want to spoil your dreamy looks...but..." Serena said, while   
Darien brought her closer to him. "We are already married."   
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Thank for reading!!! Please Review and/or e-mail me to tell me what  
you think of my newest story!!!!!!  
  
love~ya,  
Aquarius Angel 


	7. WHAT HAPPENED??!!

Title: He's Back, But Will He Stay??  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com   
Home page: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Ya'll know that I don't Sailor Moon or any of these   
charactors!! So I just let those smart people take all the credit   
for the charactors, and leave me with this story!! Thanks!!  
  
Ok so here is alittle bit of what I left out of the story!!!  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
WHAT HAPPENED??!!??!!  
  
"Serena wake up, love, we are going to land soon." Darien gently woke the  
sleeping beauty in his arms. He didn't want her to wake up in fear of the   
airplane 'falling' from the sky.   
  
"I'm a wake Dare."   
  
"Are you sure about tomorrow? I don't want you to regret not having our   
friends there."   
  
"Our families will be there and if I have, or you for that matter, have   
any regrets, we will just have to do it again."   
  
"Is that right?" Darien asked his love with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Think of it this way, we could have two..." Darien cut her off with a   
kiss. He just couldn't resist kissing her a moment longer.   
  
  
  
Jonathon had a car left at the airport for them, so they left the airport   
right after collecting their luggage.   
  
Serena wanted to stop at the camp to see Sammy for a short time, before   
going to see the newest addition to the Shield/Star families.   
  
In order to get to the actual camp Darien had to drive down a winding   
hill then back up it. Darien had no problems driving, but Serena was   
still worried. There were trees and major 'endless' drops on either   
side of the narrow road, and she thought they would easy be hitting   
trees or dropping off the side.   
  
"Are you ok love?"   
  
"I don't think I'm going to come to see Sammy by myself. I would never   
be able to stay calm enough to drive." Darien just laughed at his love.   
  
Once they finally reached the camp parking, Serena let out a breath   
of relief.   
  
"Wait here! I'll go see if I can find him." Serena said.   
  
"I will be right here." Serena started to get out of the car but   
Darien stopped her.   
  
"I love you, Serena."   
  
"And I love you, Darien." Serena kissed her love softly before exiting   
the car and walking off towards the lodge.   
  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Sammy Jacobs?" Serena asked   
one of the lady cooks very nicely.   
  
"You must be his sister Serena, Sammy's always talking about, and you   
two are so a like."  
  
"Anything bad he has said about me is not true."   
  
"Are you saying I am a liar, Sis?" Sammy asked, while coming up to   
Serena and giving her a huge hug. "I've missed you."   
  
"And I you!"   
  
"I'm glad you made it to Maine safely. But I thought you said you were   
coming with somebody?"   
  
"I did, he's out by the car."   
  
"A he? Do I know him?"   
  
"Sammy, of course you do. You remember Darien, don't you?"   
  
"Darien Shields, your best friend or rather boy friend from years ago?"   
  
"Yes, that would be Darien."   
  
Serena could see the doubt in his eyes, but Sammy could see the happiness   
in his sister's.   
  
"Well, don't leave him waiting, bring him in here. While I see about   
getting some food for the two of you."   
  
Serena gave her younger brother a quick hug then left to get Darien.   
She found him standing outside his door leaning back onto the car.   
Serena walked up to him and kissed him, but she pulled away just as   
suddenly remembering where they were.   
  
"What was that for?"   
  
"You looked to sexy just standing there." She took his hand and started   
leading Darien to the lodge.   
  
"Nervous Love?"   
  
"Yes, I don't know why! Sammy adored you. Actually it was funny how he   
would always try tagging along to the arcade with me, figuring I was   
going to see you."   
  
"I hurt his sister. I'll just have to show him how much I love you."   
  
"Here goes nothing." Serena said worriedly. Darien gave her an   
encouraging smile and opened the door for them.   
  
"Darien?" Sammy said while reaching his hand out to shake Darien's.   
"You were the guy at the bar!"   
  
"It's good to see you again, Sammy." Darien said with a smile.   
  
"What BAR?" Serena questioned.   
  
"Relax, love, it was my second day back and I was at Ken and Lita's   
club. It just also happened to be the same night you sang."   
  
"When I went to sit at the bar, Darien here was questioning about who   
you were."   
  
Serena looked at Darien with questioning eyes.   
  
"I couldn't believe it was you! You were even more beautiful and   
angelic than I remembered."   
  
"Good cover-up!" Serena said.   
  
"It's true, sis, her was totally a dazed watching you."   
  
"Good, he should have been." Serena said while lightly hitting her love   
in the arm.   
  
"Now that both of you are here, I want to know why you came? Both of   
you?" Sammy asked.   
  
"Can't I come up and visit my little brother?" Serena asked.   
  
"I know you Serena, and this trip is a little to secretive even for the   
two of you." Sammy said.   
  
"Everything has to do with tomorrow." Serena said while leaning back   
into Darien's waiting arms.   
  
  
  
"Darien! Serena! You made it!" Jonathon opened the door. Even though   
Erica and Jonathon had gotten married three years earlier, they had   
been dating since they were in high school. Therefore, he knew Serena,   
and how much his brother-in-law loved her.   
  
"It is goo to see you again Jonathon." Serena said stepping into the   
house to give him a hug.   
  
"How's my sister doing?"   
  
"Great now, that you're home!" Erica said coming out of the den. She   
gave her brother a hug before giving Serena one. "How I missed you Sere!   
I tried to get him to bring you back earlier, but he was to pigheaded."   
Serena laughed.   
  
"I'm glad to see you too Erica. How are you feeling? And how is the baby?"   
  
"Jennifer is sleeping. Which is where you two should be. Say goodnight   
you two. Tomorrow's a big Day!" Erica and Jonathon were already heading   
towards the grand stairway, to go to their room and get some sleep, but   
not until after they check on their sleeping baby.   
  
"Goodnight, Dare." Serena said to him.   
  
"Goodnight, Love." Darien kissed her.   
  
The kiss started off sweet and innocent, but soon grew more passionate.   
Serena gave in quickly, to Darien's begging tongue, allowing it to open   
her mouth and sliding in. Darien's hands pulled her waist closer to him   
and Serena's hands were tangled in his rich black hair. Even though they   
both had no breath left, neither dared to pull away. To Serena, Darien   
tasted of sweet, dark, chocolate, which she could never get enough of.   
Darien attempted to pull away, but Serena's grip strengthened and she   
would not allow him to end the kiss yet. So Darien took a different   
approach and reluctantly retreated his tongue out of her delicious   
mouth. Serena reacted with a small moan of disappointment, and 'allowed'   
the kissed to end.   
  
Both breathless, Darien refused to let her move away from him. "Tomorrow   
my Love!"   
  
"Tomorrow!" Serena said with a sigh. "I'm going to miss you, until   
then." Serena said with a pout on her face.   
  
"Darien laughed softly. "And I you!"   
  
  
  
The next day...   
  
  
Serena and Erica were having breakfast together out on the patio.   
  
"So are you nervous?"   
  
"Nervous, no, but defiantly excited!" Serena answered with a smile.   
"Why do you ask? Do I look nervous?"   
  
"No, you are glowing with excitement!"   
  
"Darien and I were a couple for long time. If he would have asked I'm   
sure I would have married him, the day after I graduated. He loves me,   
and I love him, and today will be the happiest day of our lives."   
  
"Let's get you up stairs to get ready. I'll meet you in your room, after   
I steal Jennifer from her father and uncle."   
  
Serena laughed and headed to her room while Erica went to the kitchen.   
  
  
In the kitchen Darien and Jonathon were drinking coffee and reading   
the paper. Jennifer was in her uncle's arms.   
  
"So dear brother, what are you thinking?"   
  
"Routing ten or more different ways from here to Serena's bedroom, so   
I can see."   
  
"That's why Jonathon will be taking you and Sammy to the guest house   
to get ready."   
  
"Are you listening to your mother Jennifer, she's kicking me out."   
  
"I won't have you corrupting my baby's mind." Erica took Jennifer from   
Darien and gave Jonathon a quick kiss. "I have to get back to Serena."   
  
"Wait, sis! Give this to her." Darien handed her a single, thornless,   
red rose.   
  
Erica smiled and laughed softly before walking away.   
  
"We better get going, before she throws a fit." Jonathon said with a   
small laugh.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
Thank for reading!!! Please Review and/or e-mail me to tell me what  
you think of my newest story!!!!!!  
  
love~ya,  
Aquarius Angel 


	8. More of WHAT HAPPENED??!!

Title: He's Back, But Will He Stay??  
Author: Aquarius Angel   
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com   
Home page: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Ya'll know that I don't Sailor Moon or any of these   
charactors!! So I just let those smart people take all the credit   
for the charactors, and leave me with this story!! Thanks!!  
  
OK so this is it!! All of the left out part!! Then end of one of my  
"short Fic's"!! All we be posted with this ending!!  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
More of WHAT HAPPENED??!!??!!  
  
"Serena your dress is beautiful! Where did you get it?"   
  
Serena's dress was of course white. It had spaghetti straps and the rest   
of the dress flowed down over her curves beautifully. Through out the   
dress signal roses were embowered in white, and at the bottom were many   
single roses all together.   
  
"I designed it for a big garden fashion show last spring. All sorts of   
designers were being shown. But Lita and Ken's wedding was the same day.   
I sent my dresses, but I didn't attend. So this dress was just sitting   
in my closest waiting to be worn."   
  
"It is a beautiful dress on a beautiful women. Darien won't know what   
hit him."   
  
"Oh, Erica I'm so glad we desided to get married here. I have missed you   
so much."   
  
"I missed you too Serena. And you have to promise to get that brother   
of mine up here to visit more often."   
  
"I will I promise."   
  
"What about a vale?"   
  
"I had just enough time to design one out of the same lace fabric of   
my dress I still had a round my personal studio. It is on the bed there."   
  
Erica went over to the bed and saw a lace vale laid out. Like the dress   
roses were embowered throughout. She picked it up gently, and brought it   
over to Serena. Erica helped Serena place it on her head. Serena's hype   
length hair was curled and half was elegantly pulled back away from her   
face. The vale fit just right on her head, but she didn't pull the shorter   
part of the vale over her face yet.   
  
Serena walked over the white bassinet were baby Jennifer slept. "Hi,   
sweetie! I'm going to be you new aunt. And I promise you will have cousins   
to play with."   
  
"Serena are you pregnant?"   
  
"No, I'm not, but both Darien and I love kids and want a family. But   
first things first. Erica you have to go get ready. Don't worry about   
Jennifer I can watch her."   
  
"I'm so glad Darien found you!! I couldn't ask for a more perfect match   
for my brother or a more perfect sister-in-law."  
  
"Erica you have got to stop before we both start crying before the   
ceremony."   
  
"Ok I'll be back soon. And Sammy is suppose to come up when he is ready."  
  
Soon after Erica left, Sammy knocked on the door.   
  
"How you doing Sis?"  
  
"I'm happy, but wish mom and dad were here."   
  
"They would be proud of you. They both loved Darien and hoped he would   
come back one day."   
  
"Mom yes, but dad wanted to kill him since the day I brought him home   
to meet them."   
  
"Once you left the house dad would sit back in his chair, smile, and   
say 'I'll kill him if he hurts my little girl.' Mom would then say 'Now   
Ken he's a nice guy.' Dad would nod and start reading the news paper."   
  
Serena's eyes were tearing and she gave her brother a big hug. "Thank   
you for everything."   
  
"Come on Sis, don't cry, not even happy tears. You don't want you eyes   
red do you?"  
  
"You're right. Now tell me about Darien."   
  
"He's so excited he couldn't even tie his tie. And he keeps saying how   
he wants to see you. When I left he was passing."   
  
"Since my brother is so impatient, we better hurry." Erica said walking   
in the door. Since the wedding was so short notice Serena and Darien   
told everyone just to wear nice things. Darien was of course wearing a   
suit but Jonathon and Sammy were just in kakie pants and 'polo' shirts.   
Erica had on a nice summer dress and Jennifer was in a dress.   
  
"Are you ready Sere?" Sammy asked.   
  
"YES!"   
  
Erica left with Jennifer to go out tot he rose garden and make sure the   
mend and minister were there. Sammy helped Serena cover her face with   
the vale, then they too headed down the stairs to wait for their cue   
to head into the garden.   
  
When they walked out to the garden and Serena could finally see Darien   
she was extremely happy. They locked eyes with each other. Darien had to   
restrain himself from kissing her before the minister said anything.   
  
"Their service was short, but so beautiful and you could tell the two   
of them had never been happier. They exchanged vows and both said 'I   
do'. Then Darien was finally told he could kiss his new wife, which he   
did. When they finally ended this the minister pronounced them husband   
and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields.   
  
Erica, Jonathon, and Sammy congratulated them. Serena and Darien said   
thank you to the minister before he left. They all have a lovely launch   
in the rose garden. Darien and Serena decided to spend their honeymoon   
in the gust house for three days, then go to the Shield family cabin,   
also in Maine, for the remainder of time, before they had to go home   
and deceive their friends.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Thank for reading and not killing me when I wouldn't post the next   
chapter!! If you really want more, you might be able to pursade me to!!  
I didn't know if you would want the Reaction of the 'group' after Serena  
tells them about being married, or if I should just stick with my little   
evil hanger there!! Let me know!!!!!!  
  
Please Review and/or e-mail me to tell me what  
you think of my story!!!!  
  
love~ya,  
Aquarius Angel 


End file.
